Let's Hear It For The Doc
by Samantha Bridges
Summary: Karma and I strike again! Attack of the song parodies, Part Deux. LOL Enjoy, dear ones. Review if you feel the need.


Here we go again. LOL You knew it would happen. Karma and I strike again! Another song, another smile, another reason to send us to the asylum. Once more, dear ones, with feeling this time: Don't ask, don't question the incongruity of the situation, just enjoy! Song is courtesy Karma (bows), and the situation is courtesy me. Tralala… feel free to sing along.

**************************************************************************************

Spring cleaning. The sun shone warm through the windows of the Victorian as Emily went about dusting and picking up random items in the house. Their housekeeper came weekly and did a very good job, but there were times when Emily needed to do things herself. The stero system pounded out eighties music as she moved through the house. Speakers were hidden in every room, making it nice for her. She heard the pause of silence as the CD jukebox switched to the next CD. She grins broadly as the soundtrack to 'Footloose' comes over. Loud happy music, perfectly complementing her mood. She moved through the rooms, flicking a feather duster over the shelves and many collectibles they had acquiered. She nodded in time to the music as she stepped into the front hall. 

It was halfway through _Let's Here it For the Boy_ when she struck upon an inspiration. She giggled gleefully as she headed to the living room and to the jukebox. She hit the repeat button and stepped back a few feet. Within moments, Denise Williams is being drowned out by Emily's own voice.

" My baby, he may eat pieces, that he tore off your a-a-a-arms. But he lovesta, lovesta, lovesta Distract you with his vain and prudish charms! And maybe he might be sick, but boy, what a big *cough*!! Just cuz he eats human meat, that's A-Okay by me!"

She didn't hear the door from the garage open or the footsteps on the slate of the hallway. Se had her eyes closed as she danced along clad in a pair of jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, emblazoned with a chinese dragon, navy on pawder blue. Her hair is pulled back into two braided pigtails and covered with a sparkly blue silk scarf. She was oblivious to the couple that stood in the doorway staring at her. Her song continued, a smiel wide on her lips.

" Let's hear it for my Lecter! Let's let's do the Cannibal ji-i-i-i-ve! Let's hear it for the psycho! Sing, or he'll take your li-i-i-i-fe! Ooooh, maybe he's wanted boy, but that don't mean he ain't my lovetoy.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhhh let's hear it for the doc!!!!" she continued sining her verses over along with Denise, clapping along with the rhthym. The song ended and she burst out laughing, turning away to turn down the volume. "I wonder what Han would do if he heard me singin that!" she laughed out loud, then turned back around to exit the living room. Her jaw dropped as she saw her husband and daughter standing in the doorway, applauding and blocking her escape route. Mischa wiggled until her father let her down so she could run to her mother.

"You can sing!!!" the four- year old cried, happily hugging her momther's legs. Emily patted her head, still staring dumbfounded at Hannibal Lecter. He smiled as he stepped out of the doorway, allowing Mischa to run out and upstairs to her room. 

"Lovely rendition, sweet Emily." he murmurred, taking her in his arms. She eyed him suspiciously.

"How much did you hear?" 

A chuckle as he nipped at her neck. "Well, I do believe I missed the first verse, but you more than made up for it." 

He pulled back to see her turning bright red. "You heard…" her voice was just above a whisper as she looked at him in mock fear. He laughed again. 

"Consider it payback for those lovely Peeps." his grin was wicked as he brushed a kiss across her lips, beore she moved to sit on the couch. She was shaking her head. 

"If you ever mention this to anyone…" she let her threat trail off. He kissed her on the crown of her head and began to leave the room.

"I won't." he assured her. He paused and looked back as he held onto the doorjamb. His glance trialoing from Emily to the stereo system. He noticed a little red light on the tape deck. "Emily? Did you make sure you had the record button off on the tape deck. I know you were making copies of your notes last night."

"Why would I leave something like that on…?" she folloewed his gaze and alighted on the red button. "Oh no…" she whimpered, she launched herself off the couhc hoping to reahc the tape deck before he did. Unfortunately, she tripped on one of Mischa's toys and went sprawling. as she picked herslef up she watched Hannibal pluck the tape from the deck. He tapped the tape against his teeth before sliding it into a pocket inside his jacket. Emily's eyes flashed with laughter as she levered herself to stand next to him. She made a grab for the jacket and felt her hand trapped in his grip.

"Now, now, Emily." he winked at her and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'll hold onto this. Safe keeping."

"Safe keeping my ass." she squirmed and made another grab for the tape. He trapped her wrist again, and smiled, holding her fast against him. "You are evil, Dr. Lecter."

"I know." he rewarded her with a kiss and released her. He turned and headed out of the living room. "I'm going to get changed. I'll get Mischa and be back down to start dinner."

"What are you going to do with that tape." she asked, following behind him with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face.

"Safe keeping, my dear." came his voice as he ascended the stairs. "Maybe listen to it now and again, keep it in my sock drawer. Maybe future blackmail material…" 

"Lecter!!!" she cried and lunged up the stairs after him. Damn him and his twisted sense of humor. The CD switched over softly on the speakers, beginning to play the soundtrack from Candyman as the tow ci=ontinued the good nature struggle over the tape. 

The sun continues to shine through the windows, bathing the house in its warmth as it slowly sinks into the western horizon. Just another day in the house of Lecter, if life with a serial killer or two was ever normal.

*****

Again, corny as hell, but what you gonna do? The song _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ is by Denise Williams. This version courtesy Karma Leafbarer. All the normal disclaimers again. Hope you had fun! Ta-ta! -Sam


End file.
